OBSEQUIO DE NAVIDAD
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: ONE-SHOT: El Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, tiene una difícil misión, debe encontrar el regalo perfecto para Sakura, es la mujer más importante en su vida así que nada parece ser suficiente. El regalo perfecto para la mujer perfecta, la Navidad se accerca y el tiempo se agota.


**OBSEQUIO DE NAVIDAD**

Kakashi paseaba por la Aldea, parecía, como siempre, tranquilo y desinteresado por todo, pero la verdad era que estaba inquieto, incluso estresado y la razón era la época. Era Navidad, toda la Aldea parecía darse cuenta de eso, lucía decoraciones por todos lados, el aire invernal soplaba con fuerza, no le desagradaba, incluso estaba hasta emocionado, era su primera Navidad con ella y por eso misma razón también estaba un poco ansioso. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse y sólo quería hacerla feliz. Suspiró pesadamente y pensó, por milésima vez en el día, en un obsequio que pudiera darle a su alumna, algo que realmente fuera suficiente para ella, para demostrarle cuan importante era, pero nada parecía ser adecuado, ella merecía más que cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle.

-Debería estar trabajando, Hokage-sama- justo la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Justamente eso hago- le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, ella podía ser muy demandante cuando se lo proponía. Sakura le dedicó una mirada desconfiada pero al final le devolvió la sonrisa, esa dulce sonrisa que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Sin duda que había perdido la cabeza por esa chica.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo- desde que había aceptado el puesto de Hokage, Sakura se había convertido en su principal apoyo, aún lo era, pero ante todo era su chica.

-¿Alguna vez no lo tenemos?- resistió la tentación de tomarla de la mano o de la cintura y caminar como la pareja que eran. Su relación seguía siendo secreta y por el momento tendría que conformarse con seguirla. Caminaron casi en total silencio, a su alumna aún le costaba disimular que nada pasaba entre ellos, por lo que evitaba hablar demasiado con él frente a los demás. Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la oficina Hokage, la ninja se movió de un lado a otro, traía y llevaba documentos que él tenía que revisar o firmar, le mostraba misiones que requerían supervisión.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo y no puedo hacerlo si no te quedas quieta- declaró invitándola a sentarse. Observó que la joven se sonrojó ligeramente pero obedeció.

-Antes de que digas nada, es importante que leas esto- le mostró un aburrido pergamino. Él rodó los ojos, quería que por un momento dejara de ser su ayudante y que fuera su pareja –Es importante- repitió ella ante su cara de fastidio. Kakashi tomó el pergamino desganado y leyó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó apenas terminó de leer, observó a su alumna que le dedicaba una mirada de completa desilusión, igual que la de él.

-Te dije que era importante- susurró ella que pareció adivinar sus pensamiento.

-No iré- declaró más que fastidiado y completamente seguro.

-Sí lo harás- contradijo ella. Se puso de pie, se acercó a él y terminó por sentarse en sus piernas. Él la atrajo más, satisfecho de tenerla así, entre sus brazos y por un instante se olvidó de sus preocupaciones.

-De ninguna manera iré- reanudó su negativa –No te dejaré sola en Navidad- ese pergamino era una solicitud, la Aldea de Arena lo requería precisamente en la víspera navideña, era un viaje que lo mantendría alejado precisamente en la fecha en donde más deseaba estar en su Aldea –A menos que tú vayas conmigo- era así de simple, no sólo no quería dejarla sola, sino que él no quería estar sin ella, no ahora que conocía el placer de estar acompañado.

-No puedo- dijo su ex alumna bajando su máscara y besándolo suavemente –Tengo que esperar a Tsunade-sama, volverá para estas fechas, además Sasuke…-

-Razón de sobra para no dejarte aquí- contestó con el ceño fruncido, pero ella solo rió y volvió a besarlo, esos dulces labios que le fascinaban. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con la mano y la apretó contra él, contra su cuerpo. Lo volvía loco.

-Como si tuvieras algo de qué preocuparte- le susurró en medio de un beso que terminó en su cuello. Kakashi dejó que la joven lo besara a placer y antojo –Quizá cuando vuelvas, podríamos encontrar la manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido- lo dijo provocadoramente contra su oído. El ninja comenzó a levantar la falda de la joven, comenzó a dejar salir esos instintos que tenía que reprimir cada que la tenía tan cerca. Llevaban juntos poco más de dos meses y había resistido la tentación de hacer con esa mujer, todo lo que pasaba por su mente, en especial las noches de insomnio -¿Verdad que irás a esa misión?-

-Sí- contestó él completamente rendido y sin saber muy bien a qué estaba accediendo. Accedería a cualquier cosa si ella seguía con esas caricias. Para cuando la joven se levantó ligeramente, permitiéndole subir aún más su falda, Kakashi no coordinaba un pensamiento más. Tenía sus largas y suaves piernas a su merced y vaya que las disfrutaba, pero quería más. Normalmente ese era el punto en donde ambos se detenían, estaban conscientes de lo que podría pasar, pero ésta ocasión, ninguno daba alguna señal de querer detenerse. El ninja estaba a punto de cruzar el límite pero alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Maldición!- espetó molesto. Era el momento menos oportuno. Sakura subió su máscara y besó su mejilla tiernamente, se levantó y acomodó su falda que seguía provocativamente arriba –Adelante- contestó desganado a quien fuera que lo hubiera interrumpido. Su ex alumna seguía a su lado, tomó su mano despreocupado de que alguien pudiera verlos, su escritorio era demasiado alto, ya lo había hecho antes y nadie lo había notado.

-Sakura-chan- saludó Naruto con su típico buen humor.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quería ponerme a las órdenes de Kakashi-sensei, para la misión- el ninja miró inquisitivo a la joven.

-Naruto irá contigo, con usted- dijo la ninja recordando su olvido y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida –Necesita compañía y protección- aclaró intentando no sonrojarse. Siempre se dirigía a _usted_ cuando estaban acompañados.

-Será como en los viejos tiempo, Kakashi-sensei- su alumno lucía emocionado y dispuesto a acompañarlo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto- le pidió la joven, pero apretó con más fuerza la mano de su sensei, sabía que esas palabras también iban dirigidas a él.

-Siempre lo tengo, Sakura-chan- comenzaba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo –Dile a Sasuke que no se vaya hasta que volvamos- le pidió como favor. La ninja asintió y entonces su compañero salió complacido.

-Realmente no quiero ir- refunfuñó de nuevo Kakashi. La atrajo hasta él y terminó por tumbarla en sus piernas, justo como antes de que fueran interrumpidos –De qué sirve ser el Hokage si no puedo pasar la Navidad con mi chica-

-Cuídate mucho- ella se acunó en sus brazos, de repente parecía tan frágil, como si las cicatrices de la guerra aún estuvieran frescas, así era. Él aún tenía pesadillas, sus manos temblaban ligeramente ante cualquier recuerdo de la guerra.

-Estaré bien- le aseguró. Ahora más que nunca quería vivir, quería aprovechar cada minuto, ahora la tenía a ella –La oficina luce bien, te has lucido- por la mañana, Sakura había decorado la habitación, era un toque tan personal que lo enorgullecía. Saber que alguien pensaba constantemente en él.

-¿Realmente te gusta?-

-Me encantas tú y todo lo que hagas- sabía que sonaba demasiado cursi, pero eso le valía obtener una mirada y sonrisa tierna de su chica, además de uno que otro beso. Esta vez no fue la ocasión, Sakura lo besó suave y dulcemente, esa dulzura que siempre estaba presente en ella, que le fascinaba y lo inyectaba de un poco de vida.

Estaban en vísperas de Navidad, Kakashi se encontraba en su casa, terminaba de preparar sus cosas para salir de misión. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama y lo veía realmente triste, tenía su rostro apoyando en su mano derecha y suspiraba frecuentemente para mostrar su inconformidad.

-Volveré pronto- aseguró él. Con el paso de los días la insistencia de Sakura para que aceptara ir de misión se había apagado, aunque no le había pedido que se quedara, no lo animaba como el primer día.

-Te echaré de menos- le confesó recostándose en la cama. Kakashi sonrió conmovido y se acercó hasta ella que lo invitaba a recostarse coquetamente con su dedo índice. Él la obedeció de inmediato y se colocó sobre ella –No dejes que ninguna ninja se acerque a ti- le dijo entre besos, pero a él se le escapó una risa divertido. Los besos se volvieron más intensos, las manos de la joven llegaron hasta su pecho y lo acariciaron lentamente.

-Sólo tu puedes ponerme así- declaró completamente rendido a ella. Kakashi aún no podía entender el poder que tenía sobre él. Lo había notado desde el principio, cuando ella aceptó ayudarlo con el asunto de ser Hokage, notó la facilidad con la que la obedecía, sólo ella era capaz de decir qué hacer y cuando hacerlo, no le molestaba seguir sus órdenes si a cambio obtenía una sonrisa de su parte. No pasó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo atraído que se sentía por su ex alumna, se dedicó a conquistarla por todos lo medios posibles y lo logró –Eres mía- aseguró besando su cuello y subiendo su blusa. La apresó contra su cuerpo, no tenía escapatoria, pero Sakura de ninguna forma quería escapar. Enganchó una de sus piernas a la cadera de su sensei y lo acercó a ella, quería sentirlo más cerca y funcionó, él parecía estar fundiéndose en su cuerpo, su calor era tan exquisito como su fragancia, ese aroma tan masculino que despedía siempre. Algunos pequeños gemidos salieron involuntariamente de su garganta, estaba disfrutando de esas caricias, de sentir las firmes y seguras manos de su sensei sobre ella. Estaba lista para entregarse completamente a él.

-Quiero ser tuya- declaró en medio de un escalofrío que la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello rosa. Él se separó ligeramente para verla directamente a los ojos, no había sorpresa en su expresión, sino deseo, parecía que por primera vez no reprimía su sed por ella, la sorprendió gratamente saber que podía despertar sentimientos así en él, era realmente estimulante.

-Y lo serás- declaró él con una seguridad que la dejó sin aliento. Ante la mirada curiosa de la ninja, Kakashi se despojó del chaleco ninja y de la playera, dejó su bien trabajado pecho al descubierto y se recostó sobre ella. Sakura delineaba la espalda de su amante con las yemas de los dedos, su piel era cálida. Compartían un beso apasionado, la ninja podía sentir cómo su temperatura se elevaba, con el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba y cómo un calor se deslizaba en su vientre, era placentero. Su blusa comenzaba a subirse, las manos de su sensei tocaban cuanta piel encontraba. Todo se suponía que iba como debía ser, las caricias, la intensidad, el deseo por el otro.

-Alguien toca- Kakashi sabía que Sakura hablaba, pero estaba excitado y su mente no parecía enfocarse en otra cosa que el cuerpo de su alumna que descansaba debajo, así que ignorando cualquier otra cosa, siguió besando el cuello de la joven –Alguien toca- repitió ella separándose.

-¿Qué?- no entendía porqué se alejaba.

-Alguien toca su puerta, Hokage-sama- dijo ella completamente sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, su blusa llegaba hasta su ombligo y su falda mostraba la línea de sus bragas.

-Eres la mujer mas sensual que he visto- declaró embobado y sin prestar atención a lo que decía la joven –No puedo dejar de verte- se acercó a ella de nuevo y la besó, quería sentirla cerca. La necesitaba.

-Tienes que abrir- insistió la kunoichi intentando alejarse.

-¿Abrir?, ¿Qué?- seguía embriagado de esa mujer.

-Tienes que abrir tu puerta, Hokage. ALGUIEN ESTÁ TOCANDO- demandó ella dándole su playera y chaleco ninja.

-¡Mierda!- esta vez de verdad estaba molesto. No podía haberlo interrumpido en peor momento, con todo y su mal humor comenzó a vestirse, despacharía rápidamente a ese inoportuno visitante, había algo que tenían que terminar –No te muevas- le pidió a la joven. Intentó respirar y relajarse, la sangre en su cuerpo aún estaba en un solo lugar.

-Naruto- exclamó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí?- era la última persona que esperaba ver, intentó mostrar una sonrisa, no quería delatar lo molesto que en verdad estaba.

-Vamos tarde, Kakashi-sensei, hace una hora que debíamos encontrarnos en la entrada- le reclamó- Tenemos que irnos-

-Te alcanzaré en unos minutos- tenía que despedirse.

-De ninguna manera, sensei, llevo esperándolo una hora. Nos vamos ahora- tenía que encontrar una buena excusa. Pero Sakura que se mantenía escondida le hizo la seña para que se marchara, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con la mano. No era precisamente la idea que tenía de una buena despedida, en especial cuando serían varios los días distanciados, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de burlar a Naruto, su alumno estaba más que decidido a llevárselo en ese mismo instante.

-De acuerdo Naruto, sólo subiré por unos pergaminos-

-¿Los pergaminos que están detrás de usted?- de algún modo Sakura había logrado ponerlos ahí.

-Justamente esos- su decepción no podía ser más grande. Fingió revisar cada pergamino como si quisiera asegurarse de que fuera el correcto, pero la verdad era que buscaba a su alumna, la buscaba con la mirada, sin embargo, ella no parecía estar por ningún lado. Kakashi suspiró, no había más remido que marcharse –Vamos, Naruto- la vería en un par de días y entre más pronto se fuera, más oportunidades tendría de regresar antes.

…..

Hacía dos días que el Hokage había abandonado la Aldea, todo estaba en perfecto orden, la Godaime había regresado y con ella Shizune, ambas se encargaban de cualquier cosa que ocupara la presencia del Hokage y eso facilitaba muchos las cosas.

-¿Cuándo regresa Kakashi?- preguntó Tsunade a su ex alumna.

-Debería regresar en dos días- dijo intentando parecer ajena a su llegada, pero su corazón se oprimió, estaba preocupada por él. Pensó que sería más fácil cuando evitó despedirse, pero ahora sólo pensaba en que debió hacerlo, desearle una feliz Navidad adelantada, después de todo llegaría el veintiséis de diciembre.

-¿Qué hay de Sasuke?-

-Él regresó ayer por la mañana. Se quedará hasta que Hokage-sama y Naruto regresen- La ninja terminó de poner al día a la Godaime y después salió de la torre Hokage, no tenía mucho que hacer cuando su sensei no estaba. Paseó un poco por la Aldea, era veinticuatro de diciembre, había un ambiente tan dulce en cada rincón, sonrisas por doquier, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola. Sabía que él volvería en un par de días, pero ella lo quería ahora, era el día en el que tenías que estar con la persona correcta y no podía. Observó el nublado cielo y suspiró. Lo quería con ella.

-No pareces muy feliz- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¿Cómo va tu brazo?- le preguntó a Sasuke, ignoró su deducción porque era verdad, no era my feliz cuando él no estaba cerca.

-Va bien- se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia –Pareces distraída- señaló su compañero. No era usual que él pareciera tan interesado, quizá se sentía un poco culpable por haberla dejado cuando ella le pidió que la dejara ir con él, pero hacía más de un año de eso, había cambiado muchas cosas.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a estar con el Hokage, y sin él me siento un poco perdida- esperaba que esa pequeña confesión no dejara al descubierto los sentimientos que ocultaba tan secretamente.

-Según dicen no te separas de él, Ino está preocupada- Sasuke parecía esforzarse por entablar una conversación casual, como si fueran buenos amigos.

-No deberías creer todo lo que Ino dice- le aconsejó con una sonrisa que sólo duró unos instantes –Hokage-sama ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, cuando la guerra terminó ocupaba un descanso del hospital, había visto demasiado. Él pareció darse cuenta de eso y me ofreció un puesto a su lado, resultó que era lo que necesitaba- aún recodaba lo perdida que se encontraba en esa época, fue realmente difícil recuperarse, pero cuando estaba con su sensei, ayudando o simplemente a su lado, podía olvidar tantas pérdidas, un poco del dolor y los malos recuerdos.

-Pensaba pedirte que vinieras conmigo, supongo que eso no será posible ahora- esa confesión la confundió, sintió que su corazón se oprimía por lo que iba a decir.

-He encontrado mi lugar- aseguró con una sonrisa brillante, pensaba en el hombre al que estaba esperando.

-¿Te veré en la fiesta de hoy?- se había planeado una pequeña reunión por la noche, amigos y compañeros acordaron reunirse y celebrar.

-Seguro- no tenía un mejor plan. Había decidido que después de la cena con sus padres iría a la fiesta, mejor dicho, Ino había decidido por ella, se alegraba de que tuviera una amiga que la obligara a divertirse.

Por el resto del día, Sakura no pensó más en Sasuke o en su invitación, su mente se dividía entre el trabajo que debía hacer y el hombre del que estaba enamorada, no había otra cosa que estuviera en su mente o algún otro que estuviera en su corazón. Era más libre que nunca pero le pertenecía a su sensei.

Sakura estaba sentada, charlaba animadamente con Ino y Ten-ten, la estaba pasando bien, había risas por todo el lugar, la mayoría lograba olvidar sus miedos y recuerdos, todos habían perdido algo en la guerra, pero beber poche, ver la Navidad por todos lados, recibir obsequios, todo eso lo hacía más fácil. Los obsequios, Sakura tenía uno especial para el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas, hubiera querido dárselo antes de que partiera pero no había estado listo a tiempo, ahora ese pequeño regalo estaba en donde tenía que estar, sobre la cama de su sensei. Había pasado semanas enteras pensando en algo para él, ahora esperaba que fuera suficiente.

-Sakura-san, es para ti- Lee le ofreció una pequeña carta sellada.

-¿Quién te la ha dado?- preguntó sorprendida y desconfiada, ese pequeño sobre no tenía remitente ni sello.

-Un ninja en la Torre Hokage- seguramente era de la Godaime, aunque era un poco extraño que utilizara ese medio para comunicarse. Abrió el sobre y contenía una pequeña tarjeta rosada, con hermosas y finas líneas doradas se leía:

 _LA NAVIDAD NO ES LO MISMO SIN TI,_

 _TE ESPERO_

 _K_

Sakura sintió que se corazón se aceleraba, sabía de quién era esa nota pero él no podía estarla esperando. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, quizás habían notado la sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, pero sus amigos parecían ignorar el caos que pasaba por su mente. Se levantó, sus piernas estaban entumidas y el latido de su corazón parecía estar en sus oídos.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura?- gritó Ino a su espalda, pero la ninja ya se alejaba.

-Sakura, ¿todo está bien?- Sasuke estaba frente a ella y la veía confundido.

-Todo está perfecto- declaró con una sonrisa radiante –Pero debo irme- le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla y salió. Tenía prisa.

Kakashi estaba en su casa, había logrado volver a tiempo y sólo le había costado sincerarse con el Kazakage, cuando él se dio cuenta de que el Hokage tenía alguien que lo esperaba lo dejó partir. Había sido un poco incómodo admitir que la mujer que lo esperaba era su alumna, Gaara la recordaba bastante bien y aunque al principio pareció sorprendido, al final sólo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de simpatía y lo despidió como si no hubiera trabajo que hacer. Kakashi no esperó que el Kazakage repitiera su ofrecimiento, se marchó con Naruto, no tenía tiempo que perder. Su alumno estaba realmente confundido, no entendía su salida tan precipitada, intentó averiguar a qué se debía el cambio de planes o la velocidad con la que avanzaban, pero el Hokage se la ingenió para restarle importancia al asunto.

Así que ahora estaba en su Aldea para Navidad y además creía tener el obsequio perfecto para su alumna, todo era como debía ser. Esperaba que durante los dos días alejados nada hubiera cambiado entre ambos, que la presencia de Sasuke, que seguramente ya estaba en la Aldea, no alterara los sentimientos de ella, que lo extrañara tanto como él lo había hecho.

Subió hasta su habitación y allí, descansando en su cama, se encontró con obsequio, era una caja envuelta con papel de estampado navideño y con un listón dorado, Kakashi la tomó y la sacudió ligeramente, parecía un niño pequeño bajo el árbol navideño, estaba emocionado. Hacía años que no se atrevía a querer a alguien, había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas, pero ahora, con ese obsequio en sus manos, esa cálida sensación en su pecho y la sonrisa en sus labios, supo que estaba enamorado.

-Es para ti- dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró inmediatamente.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- Sakura vestía un vestido blanco, no era tan ajustado pero le macaba cada curva del cuerpo, su piel parecía brillar bajo esa tela, un fino escote dejaba al descubierto parte de su provocativo pecho. Él ninja estaba hipnotizado.

-¿Cómo lograste volver tan pronto?- le preguntó ella acercándose, lucía una sonrisa radiante. Él extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y así lo hizo, su piel estaba un poco fría pero seguía tersa.

-Soy el Hokage- dijo simplemente, no estaba seguro de que ella aprobara del todo la confesión que tuvo que hacer para poder regresar a tiempo –Además, resulta que no puedo estar sin ti- declaró completamente entregado a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-También te extrañé- la joven terminó por encerrarse en sus brazos. Era una sensación única y tan esperanzadora que casi parecía irreal, así se sentía el amor cuando era correspondido –Me alegra que estés aquí- no se refería a la Aldea, sabía que podía sentirse en casa si estaba en sus brazos, sólo tenía que estar con él. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con un tibio beso.

-Te traje algo- Kakashi sacó un pequeña caja de su bolsillo, era una cajita envuelta en papel dorado con un listón rojo enredado en forma de moño. La ninja no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba emocionada y sorprendida de que él le entregara un obsequio tan elaborado, algo que requería dedicación.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa -¿Qué es?- le preguntó sacudiendo ligeramente la pequeña caja, algo pequeño sonaba adentro, lo que elevó su curiosidad. Le ofreció otra sonrisa y comenzó a desenvolver su obsequio, lo hizo con el mayor de los cuidados, no quería estropearlo.

-Lo conseguí el la Aldea de la Arena- el Hokage parecía nervioso, eso la emocionó aún más –Espero que te guste- dijo tímidamente.

-Me encantará- cuando por fin pudo desenvolver la envoltura, se tomó unos segundos antes de abrir la caja y cuando lo hizo se quedó sin palabras, se quedó observando atentamente y en silencio su obsequio.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó su sensei con una mirada inquieta ante el silencio de su alumna. Sakura observó su obsequio una vez más antes de responder. Era un anillo, un hermoso anillo que parecía de cristal, tenía un color rosa tenue que parecía brillar, la ninja no podía creer que algo así existiera.

-Es hermoso- declaró sin atreverse a tocarlo, no quería romperlo –Es el mejor regalo que he recibido- no podía dejar de verlo, estaba realmente conmovida. Kakashi tomó el delicado anillo y con suma ternura se lo colocó en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, le quedaba perfectamente –Gracias- dijo la joven sin poder apartar la vista de su mano, era precioso.

-Cuando lo vi, supe que era el indicado- tomó su mano en la suya y la besó suavemente.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo ella tomando el regalo en la cama y entregándoselo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente, el anillo había sido más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar y ahora temía que su obsequio fuera demasiado simple.

-Está bien- Kakashi tomó la caja, también estaba emocionado, y, con menor delicadeza que Sakura, abrió su presente. Dentro de ella había una banda de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, justo igual a la que portaba.

-Dale la vuelta- susurró Sakura. El ninja obedeció y una gran sonrisa se formó. En el reverso de la banda, aparecía grabado: _Kakashi x Sakura_ , con letras pulcras y que parecían ser de plata, no era una inscripción grande, apenas de diez centímetros, pero no hacía falta más que eso para recalcar el amor que tenía grabado –Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero pensé que…-

-Es perfecto- interrumpió él tocando la inscripción. Era mucho más de lo que él había imaginado, era algo íntimo entre ellos, un recordatorio de su romance, esas letras estaban tan grabadas en esa banda como esa mujer en su corazón. Temió que el anillo se quedara pequeño en comparación a ese tierno y dedicado gesto –Ahora siempre tendré un recordatorio de ti- se quitó su vieja banda y se colocó la nueva.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo ella tomando su rostro en sus delicadas manos y besándolo.

-La mejor de todas- aclaró él completamente satisfecho con todo, realmente estar con ella era el mejor de los obsequios. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, recorrió su espalda hasta que encontró el oculto cierra de su vestido, sus manos se deslizaban son suma facilidad por esa tela que era extremadamente suave. Comenzó a bajar el cierre lentamente, no olvidaba que tenía un asunto pendiente, algo que no había podido salir de su mente ni un solo segundo desde que habían sido interrumpidos. Terminó de bajar el cierre y el vestido cayó a los pies de la joven, Kakashi se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que la veía semidesnuda, sólo con un delicado sostén y unas bragas, era más hermosa ahora que nunca. Las manos de Sakura llegaron hasta su atuendo y con un poco de timidez desvistió su pecho dejándolo en pantaloncillos. Un aire frío entró y erizó su piel, pero por dentro sentía su temperatura subir, no era fácil controlarse pero se moría por tocarla, y así lo hizo. Rodeó su cintura, ahora desnuda, hasta que las delicadas manos de su alumna llegaron a su pecho descubierto y compartieron un beso, un cálido y apasionado beso que parecía no tener fin.

Kakashi exploró el pequeño cuerpo de su alumna que vibraba ante sus caricias, su cuerpo tibio parecía encajar perfectamente con el suyo. La tomó de la mano y sintió el anillo, su obsequio, la guió hasta la cama, retiró las cobijas y la recostó con sumo cuidado, la admiró interminables segundos antes de colocarse sobre ella. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban más cerca que nunca, el pecho de su alumna, que se elevaba con cada respiración, chocaba con el suyo ocasionándole un placer indescriptible. Volvió a besarla con más seguridad y deseo, deseaba a esa mujer y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tomarla, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso y suave. Se tomó su tiempo para besarla en los labios, pero de apoco fue bajando hasta su cuello, de su cuello hasta sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho, delineó con la punta de su lengua el borde del encaje que la cubría, lo estaba disfrutando y ella también, jadeaba ligeramente y se movía inquieta bajo su cuerpo. El ninja deslizó una mano debajo y encontró el broche del sostén, lo liberó en un solo intento, escuchó un gemido más de la joven y retiró completamente la prenda. Se tomó un momento para admirarla, para recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo y después la beso, extasiándose de la sensación del pecho desnudo de su alumna contra el suyo propio, era exquisita esa suave piel, casi tan delgada que podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra el suyo. Kakashi, se deleitó con cada centímetro de piel antes de llegar a esa zona tan delicada, el pecho de su alumna estaba firme, a su merced y él lo aprovechó; sus labios la tocaron con suavidad y determinación, fue un placer delicioso que lo excitaba fuertemente, la joven jadeaba sensualmente, sus manos estaban en su cabellera y se enredaban en su pelo tirando suavemente de el. Kakashi besó y acarició esa zona tan delicada hasta que su cuerpo imploró por más, bajó hasta el vientre de la ninja, incluso más, hasta el borde de sus delicadas bragas y se detuvo. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes, se arrodilló en la cama, desabrochó su pantaloncillo y lo bajó junto a su ropa interior, de inmediato sintió un gran alivio, su miembro se mostraba erecto y firme, había sido un alivio momentáneo que no duró mucho, bastaba ver a su alumna casi totalmente desnuda para que su deseo y excitación aumentaran de forma casi insoportable. Se acercó a la entrepierna de la chica y lentamente terminó por bajar esa prenda tan íntima, cuando terminaron totalmente desnudos un suspiro jadeante escapó de la garganta de ambos, el ambiente se cargó de una tensión sexual notoria para ambos. Kakashi se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeño y desnudo rozar con el suyo, era realmente placentero, la besó con fuerza intentando sacar un poco del instinto tan primitivo que ella despertaba, sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso en lo que se aproximaba, así que se tomó su tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él, a su cuerpo y a sentirlo tan cerca, cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía el control sobre sus deseos comenzó a acercar su cadera a la de su alumna, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, reprimirse requería de toda su concentración. Comenzó a entrar en ella, lentamente, sintiendo la humedad que facilitaba su entrada, sus sentidos se agudizaban y su deseo se intensificaba. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro sintió una urgente necesidad de moverse, de seguir sus instintos y acabar con la agonía de ambos, pero no lo hizo, notó la expresión incómoda en el rostro de su alumna, aún luchaba por acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado su sensei. Sakura se conmovió sumamente, él la observaba atentamente, era una mirada tan tierna que se grabó en su mente.

-Lo estoy- dijo un poco más relajada, sentía como detrás del dolor inicial había una sensación placentera, y con el paso de los segundos, esa sensación se acrecentaba hasta el punto en que ella misma se comenzó a mover contra el cuerpo de su sensei.

-Sakura- gimió él contra sus labios. Su sensei imprimía un ritmo placentero para ella, empujaba con la fuerza necesaria para su deleite pero sin lastimarla, la ninja apreciaba eso, sin embargo ese fue el último pensamiento cuerdo que logró desarrollar, cuando el ninja aplicó un poco más de fuerza su mente quedó en blanco.

Kakashi estaba en la gloria, cada sentido estaba enfocado en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, era más placentero de lo que alguna vez imaginó, desde las primeras semanas juntos, el ninja no podía evitar que su mente divagara e imaginara lo dulce que debía ser el cuerpo de su alumna, y resultó que cualquier idea que hubiera tenido se había quedado realmente corta. Ella era sensual y perfecta, se sentía jodidamente bien estar dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. Era casi una tortura reprimirse, escuchar los gemidos, sentir las manos de ella aferrarse a su espalda, moverse inquieta y morder su hombro tan satisfactoriamente. Kakashi no hizo más que aumentar el ritmo, saborear y repetir cada embestida que lo dejaba sin aliento, lo hizo hasta que sintió a su alumna llegar hasta el fin, rodear su cadera con sus largas piernas y atraerlo más, eso era aún más placentero que antes y el ninja lo aprovechó para llegar hasta el final, hasta que sintió su cuerpo sucumbir al de su amante, con la mente en blanco y la respiración acelerada e irregular, sin poder coordinar un solo pensamiento más, sintió cómo invadía su delicado cuerpo con su esencia, la llenaba de él.

-Es la mejor Navidad que he tenido- le confesó a la joven desnuda que reposaba sobre su pecho. Era una sensación tan agradable tenerla así, después de haberse entregado a él, verla tan pacífica y tranquila a su lado, realmente confiaba en él.

-Creo que puedo mejorarla- contestó seductoramente su antigua alumna con una sonrisa traviesa, se subió a su pecho, hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y lo besó. Sus manos estaban en su rostro, podía sentir el anillo que le había obsequiado, fue ahí cuando supo que no quería que otras manos lo tocaran o sentir otra piel, sólo a ella. Algún día, no muy lejano, Sakura portaría otro anillo, esta vez en el dedo correcto.

FIN

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **¡GRACIAS!, sé que lo digo después de cada historia terminada,**

 **Pero realmente te agradezco mucho leerme,**

 **Es un privilegio del que me enorgulleceré siempre,**

 **Haber sido leída por ti.**

 **FELICES Y DICHOSAS FIESTAS**

 **Celebres o no, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo,**

 **Te deseo toda la dicha que seas capaz de aguantar e incluso más.**

 **Tienes mi agradecimiento eterno por llegar hasta esta nota, por seguir nuestras historias.**

 **IMPORTANTE II:**

 **Ésta nota es dedicada a quienes me has agregado como su escritora fav**

 **O han puesto su alerta sobre mí:**

 **Publicaré un par de historias de LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

 **Sí, amo la pareja de Peeta y Katniss, esto no significa que abandonaré**

 **A nuestro amado KAKASAKU, de ninguna manera lo haré.**

 **El año próximo volveré con mucho más para ustedes.**

 **Si alguno es seguidor de la pareja (Peeta y Katniss) lo invito a que me lea.**

 **ES TODO POR AHORA**

 **YOYO**


End file.
